Can't Keep My Hands Off You
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Handsy Hannily during movie night with the girls


**Prompt: Would you write a Hannily one shot about a movie night with the girls and they can't keep their hands to each other?**

**This was sent to me almost a month ago and I am SO SO SO sorry it took me this long to post. I had a one track mind after starting **_**You Could Be the Light**_** and, unfortunately, neglected everything else I was working on.**

**-x-x-x-**

_Emily's POV_

"No way. Nope. Nuh-uh," Spencer demands as she walks into my living room.

"What?" I ask confused.

"This..." Spencer motions her hand at us, finger pointing out accusingly, "this is not happening tonight. It's girls night and for once, in the two years you've been together, I'd like for it to not take an uncomfortable turn because you two can't keep it in your pants, even with an audience."

"Okay, one, it's not like we're having sex in front of you and Aria. And two, don't act like you don't think it's hot," Hanna smirks, resulting in me bursting out laughing and Spencer rolling her eyes with a scoff.

"It was _cute_ when you finally got together, but now it's getting annoying. Seriously, what couple is still at each other like horny pre-teens after two years of being together?" Spencer asks incredulously.

"Cause those couples aren't as in love as we are," Hanna fires back before smirking softly at me. I lean in and kiss her cheek in reply, resting my head on her shoulder afterwards.

"What's going on in here? I could hear Spencer complaining from the driveway," Aria asks as she comes in. "Did someone deprive her of coffee again?"

"No, Spence is just making a big deal out of Hanna and I sitting together during the movie," I explain.

"Sorry guys, but I kinda agree with her. It's distracting. I mean I love y'all and I love that you're together, but I don't think I can handle another movie night being interrupted by your moaning and wandering hands."

"Alright, let's make a bet then. I bet that Emily and I can sit through a whole movie without doing anything to make you two uncomfortable. If we win, you two buy breakfast in the morning and if you win we'll buy it," Hanna jumps in.

"Oh please, babe. Like you can keep your hands to yourself," I say pointedly.

"I can and I will," Hanna counters, shifting away from me a bit.

_It's so on. I don't care if I have to buy breakfast in the morning, I'm going to make sure that Hanna gets so sexually frustrated during the movie that she'll practically kick the girls out and drag me upstairs for the rest of the night and into the early hours of the morning._

"Then it's settled. You two behave for the entire movie and breakfast is on us," Spencer agrees.

-x-x-x-

Thirty minutes into the movie, I start my plan.

I inch closer to Hanna until our thighs are touching. My arm leaves its position from the top of the couch behind Hanna and settles on her thigh, right above her knee. Hanna tears her gaze away from the movie to shoot me a warning glare, but I just smile at her innocently and look back at the screen until she lets her guard down.

Little by little I inch my hand up her thigh, tracing little circles across her smooth skin with my thumb. When I slide my hand across and latch onto her inner thigh, I can hear how Hanna's breath catches in her throat, not to mention the heat radiating from her center. To keep myself from taking her right then and there, I softly and slowly begin to drag my fingernails down to her knee and back up a few times, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin and noticing how her breath has become labored.

I look over to Spencer and Aria to make sure that they are still paying attention to the movie before I lean over and whisper into Hanna's ear. "C'mon babe, you're not fooling me. I know this is killing you. I'm surprised my hand isn't on fire right now from how worked up you are," I tease as my fingers run across the front of her panties.

Hanna jumps a little in her seat and bites back a moan, "Emily, stop."

I grin and take her earlobe between my teeth, pulling gently, "Make me."

Before I can even pull back to look at her, Hanna crashes our lips together, her hand wrapping around my neck to ensure that I don't break the kiss. She pulls back and quickly looks across the room at the girls, seeing that they're oblivious to our actions, she pushes me back against the couch and lays on top of me.

Hanna looks at me with dark, hungry blue eyes as she leans her face down. I wait for her to kiss me and I am not at all disappointed when she goes for my neck instead of my lips. Sucking harshly at my pulse point before moving down towards my collarbone, teeth grazing and tongue swirling intermittently along the way. Her hands have since made their way under my shirt, gripping tightly onto my ribcage, thumbs pressed into the skin beneath my bra. My hands reach around to grab her ass and pull her further into me, an action that makes Hanna moan into my neck.

She lifts her face back up to fuse our lips together, but when we're just millimeters away a pillow comes flying across the room.

"Breakfast is on you, bitches," Aria declares.

"But until then, get a room! Preferably one where we don't have to see or hear you!" Spencer adds.

Hanna and I just grin at each other unrepentantly before she rolls her eyes and settles her head on my shoulder to focus back on the movie. I wrap an arm around her back, tracing patterns on her waist where my hand rests before I decide to just forget about the movie entirely and watch Hanna as she watches it, her facial expressions and laughs being a lot more fun to pay attention to anyway.

**-x-x-x-**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Again, so sorry for the wait.. and that this was so short. I'm not sure when the next story will be up, but hopefully it won't be more than a week or two.**


End file.
